


[Podfic] Plushwolf

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bestiality, Biting, Breeding Kink, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Orgasm Denial, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Somnophilia, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:23:05] | Podfic of the_ragnarok's <i><strong>Plushwolf</strong></i>.</p><p>So suppose Stiles slept every night with his plush wolf doll, to ward off bad dreams. Only that doll was Derek under a spell, and he came alive in Stiles’ dreams. Specifically, in the type of dreams that involve coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Plushwolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plushwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21699) by the_ragnarok. 
  * Inspired by [Plushwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/811991) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013051807.zip) [21.2MB] | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013051808.zip) [11.5MB]

Length: 23:05

**Author's Note:**

> Big big big thank you to [the_ragnarok](../users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok) for having Transformative Works Podficcing permissions. :D This fic was posted on her tumblr and I just *knew* I wanted to record it within about 5 sentences. I love when authors bravely go to the places that some/most others wont tread. <3 Also...I have to say I'm sorry. I finally ran into a word that I had never heard/used before and didn't have the slightest clue how to say it, even after consulting 3 different websites (all telling me to say it a different way, btw) so hopefully that wasn't/isn't too distracting to you lovely listeners. Cheers!
> 
> ~~<3
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
